Answers
by leahtheocean
Summary: Shikamaru is a smart guy. He knows who he loves, and where he's going. But confusion starts at him and makes him wonder... Maybe his answers aren't always right. My first story. inoxshika
1. Questions

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or the characters. Just in case you didn't know...

This is my first story. My very first story. I think it's okay, so maybe you'll like it. If you don't well, you can leave a mean comment to criticize my writing. I won't cry, I promise. It'll only help me get better. But if you do like it... you know how the rest goes... *wink wink*

I just hate it when people push their opinion on what pairings are better nag nag. Everyone has their own opinion so...

* * *

"Do you like her?"

The question was so sudden, Shikamaru now regretted that he had tuned her voice out the whole conversation.

"I like who?" He asked softly. Ino was talking about Temari for sure, he already knew. But it was just so damn troublesome.

"Temari. You like Temari don't you?"

Ino demanded him for an answer rather than asking.

"Sure." Shikamaru replied.

Ino stopped walking and crossed her arms at the lazy boy. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but that wasn't happening until he walked this loud mouth to her house. And that wasn't happening until he gave her a full answer.

"What do you mean by 'sure' ?" her voice made the hot summer air suddenly cold. She was angry for some reason, and he didn't know why.

"I'm just saying, you can think I like her if it floats your boat..." He yawned, hoping she'd get the message.

He got a slap on the arm instead.

"Shikamaru! I'm serious! I want to know how you really feel about her!"

He sighed.

"Fine. I like her." It was a simple answer.

Ino stood there for a moment in silence. Something was wrong with her. Words slipped from her lips every moment of the day. The only times she was really quiet was maybe when they were hiding from enemies during missions. Even then, she had to stop the urge of herself talking, but now, she seemed to be voluntarily speechless.

"Ino? What's the mat-"

"How much do you like her?" she interrupted.

Now this was just making Shikamaru confused. He was smart, but he never understood women.

"Uh... This much?" he said, spreading his hands apart in front of his shoulders.

Ino only shook her head. "No. I meant, do you _love _her?"

"Ye-" He stopped. He never really thought about it like that. He came to the conclusion that he liked Temari maybe just a week ago. It was just when they were going out to eat just after they finished their mission...

_"Shikamaru, I need to tell you something." Temari said._

_Her voice was unusually soft and sweet._

_He gave her a look telling her to go on._

_"Well first I've been wondering... When are we going to take this relationship further?"_

_Shikamaru scratched his head._

_"What?"_

_"I mean, it's pretty obvious that we both like each other..." Temari looked down and kicked the dirt softly beneath her feet. "You do like me right?"_

_"Yeah." Shikamaru said quickly. "But I need more time to think about that whole thing."_

He liked Temari. Well, at least he thought he did.  
She was just like his mother. Mean, scary, scary, and scary. But they were both loving to people who they cared about, and they were very wise for women. People say men fall in love with women like their mom.  
Also, he hated to admit but, he liked it when she bossed him around. It meant less thinking for him to do. It was a true life saver.

But then he thought about Ino. She was also loud like his mom, mean, and scary. Ino was a different scary though. When his mom or Temari was angry at him, Shikamaru feared for his life. But for Ino...  
It was almost like he was scared for her... That really, on the inside, she was dying from all the yelling and angst. He couldn't explain it, but that was just how he felt.

"Shikamaru! I asked you a question, I expect an answer." Ino said interrupting his thoughts.

Oh yeah, Ino was also very bossy.

Sometimes Shikamaru wondered, why was he always surrounded by such troublesome women? But then again, was there any un-troublesome women out there?  
Probably not.

"Shikamaru!" Ino was now pissed that she was getting ignored. It wasn't on purpose though.

"Yes, I love her Ino. He made it as clear as he could.

She rested her temples on her fingers. "Why Temari?" she asked. The red in her face was now gone. Her face now showed something of sadness, but why?

"You just have to get to know her."

"That girl is just pure evil, you should know..." Ino started to walk toward her house again.  
He followed.

"Why do you care so much?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't! Now go away, jerk!"

"Damn, you are so annoying Ino." he blurted out.

Regrets he had, but he couldn't take the words back.

"WHAT? ME? ANNOYING?" Her yelling must have woke the whole village up.

"Ino, shut up. It's late out and everyone's asleep." He held her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"No. _You_ shut up! I've been patient this past five minutes waiting for you to answer, and you're saying that _I_. That _I_ am annoying?"

She shoved Shikamaru's hand off of her shoulders. "And just so you know, I can walk home myself. I'm not a little, _annoying,_ girl who can't take care of herself."

"Bye." he said as he watched her storm off in the direction of her house.

She was so troublesome. All he wanted to do was sleep, but still, he followed behind her to make sure she got home safe.


	2. Theories

Okay, so this is the second chapter. Thank you for all you guys who decided to continue and read instead of hating me and leaving.  
The beginning might have seemed like a shikatema pairing... well I guess you can say it is? But you just have to keep reading. So I'm sorry for all of you that don't like the idea of them two together at all. I promise it'll get better. Hopefully:) Lol.

Well, Chapter two... Here it goes...

* * *

"Ino, does it even matter?"

Sakura was helping arranging flowers at the Yamanka family's flower shop. She had been here for half an hour already, and Ino was still going on about what happened between Shikamaru and her last night.

"Yes it matters! Shikamaru is my friend and I just want him to be happy." Ino said, not taking her eyes off of the roses she was holding.

Sakura sighed. "Have you ever considered that, maybe he's happy with Temari?"

She stroked her pink hairs that was sticky with sweat away from her face. Today was one of the hottest days of the summer here in Konoha.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino stared at her best friend crazily. "Temari is a bitch, and you know it.

Sweat was dripping from both of them as they continued to work.

"I know. I agree also. But maybe Shikamaru thinks different..." Sakura said.

Ino shook her head in disagreement.

After a minute or so, Sakura came to a theory. She was pretty sure that is was right too.

"You're jealous Ino." she stated.

Ino looked up at her, "Excuse me?"

"You are jealous of Temari, because you like Shikamaru!"

Sakura couldn't help but grin when she saw Ino's snow white face fluttered pink.

"Are you crazy?" Ino yelled at the poor girl.

Sakura felt like her ears had just went deaf.

"You liiike him." she teased. It was really obvious since they were little that Ino had felt something for him. She always followed Shikamaru around everywhere, not just because they were on the same also trusted each other with their hearts. Shikamaru was the only person who has ever held Ino's absent body when she performed her jutsu. Sakura realized this because Ino was her rival at the time. Sakura hadn't wanted for Ino to take Sasuke from her. Ino was prettier, so she tried hard until she saw how Ino was around Shikamaru... She was herself.

Ino slightly pushed Sakura. "What are you talking about? He is my best friend!"

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had known each other even before school started. Mostly because of their parents. But they had all always been like family.

"Then why are you acting like this, huh?" Sakura teased again.

"I jus-" Ino stopped. She herself, didn't know why she was acting like this. Usually, if Shikamaru was okay with something, then so was she. But she was just not happy about him with Temari. "I really don't know Sakura..." Ino put away all the bouquets they had arranged carefully on the shelves. The store would be opening soon.

Sakura was not surprised by her response. It seemed as though Ino hadn't realized how she really felt about Shikamaru.

"Well, first you should try making up with him. You can't ignore him forever, after all."

Ino nodded. "Okay..."

Just then her mom came down.

"Ino, sweetie. Did you finish down here?" she asked as she walked in the room.

"Yeah mom. Sakura came by and helped me out."

Mrs. Yamanka smiled at her. "Hello Sakura. Nice of you to help my daughter!"

Ino could tell that her mom was trying to act as nice as she could to Sakura. She knew about how Sakura ended their friendship when they were younger, and how much it made Ino cry. Ino was fine with it now, that was ages ago. But mothers could never forget what hurts their child.

"Hi Mrs. Yamanaka!" Sakura said cheerfully. She always seemed to act innocent in front of older people.

"You girls can be done for today. I don't want to hold you from your summer vacation." Mrs. Yamanaka opened the door, meaning the store was open.

"Thanks mom." Ino said. It was a while since they had a 'vacation'. They never knew when they would have to leave for a mission. But ever since the war ended, things had gotten more peaceful around. Other than a lot of people had died.

Ino's heart ache, like someone had shot her there. Her father died in the war. She remembers crying every night. She loved her dad so much... Ino still misses him, but she learned to accept the fact that he was not coming back. She just tried to cherish memories of them together.  
Then she thought of Asuma. The one who had made her into the ninja she was now, was killed in an instant. Shikamaru was in more pain about it though. He never showed it, but Ino knew from being with him almost her whole life.

They both went through those times together, with Choji too. Ever since, they all got closer, and now she felt like it was going to be taken away...

* * *

Shikamaru was eating lunch at Ichiraku Ramen with Choji and Naruto.

Naruto and Shikamaru had grown closer, ever since both their mentors passed away. After training, the two decided to get something to eat. Of course Choji came along because it had to do with food.

"So, you dating Temari yet?" Choji asked, spattering the ramen everywhere.

Shikamaru choked a noodle. Had she gone around telling everyone?

"Nah, too troublesome." he finally was able to swallow the piece.

Naruto made a face. "I don't like that chick, she's mean."

"And bossy." Choji agreed. He had gone on missions with her but he couldn't seem to like her.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said. "I guess I'm meant to be with women like that."

Choji laughed, ramen soup flying everywhere.

"Poor Shikamaru." Naruto said, patting Shikamaru on the back.

"Yeah." He pushed away Naruto's hand.

They quickly finished eating just shortly after. It was fast but awfully quiet when boys ate, so focused on the food.

"I'm going the training fields agian. Haven't done anything in a while." Naruto said to the two boys who just got up from the seats.  
Then he payed for three bowls, giving the money to Ayame, the waitress. This left the two boys jaws hang open.

"Bye guys!" Naruto ran off towards the field.

"Wow. He's changed..." Choji grabbed a bag of chips from his thick pocket.

"Yup."

"Where are you going now?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

"Home, need to sleep." He only got little sleep due to the party last night. Then walking Ino home took forever.

Shikamaru sighed at the thought.

"What's wrong man?" Choji never saw Shikamaru distracted by his thoughts.

"It's just, Ino seems to be pissed that Temari and I have a thing."

Choji smiled. He was first surprised when he found out that Temari had been on his lazy friend's mind. He'd always thought that Ino would be the one. Choji could tell the way Shikamaru looked at her, that she was something more... But it would be hard for those two to get together because they hadn't realize how they felt about each other. And that Ino didn't seem to think anything about Shikamaru. Or he thought she hadn't...

Choji came to a theory.

"Ino totally likes you."

Shikamaru halted to a stop. "No way." Then continued to walk.

He was walking so fast, Choji had to jog to keep up.

"Slow down!" he said, hand full of chips.

That's when he noticed, Shikamaru's face was pink.

Choji let out a snort. "You like her too."

Shikamaru's head inside went crazy.

Ino was a very attractive girl. He had to admit. He once adored her frames, but she was too distracted on Sasuke. It wasn't a full on crush, but he had liked her when they were younger. Now it was different though. All they could be was friends. They were best friends, that's it.

"You like her." Choji repeated. Shikamaru just ignored.

What if he still liked her... Would Ino ever want their relationship to be more?

"No." Shikamaru said. He slowed down a little when he heard Choji gasping for air.

"It's impossible." he added.

"Whatever..." Choji wasn't going to give up on this. Maybe today, but he'll continue on. After all, he liked Ino 1000 times better than Temari. Ino was loud, annoying, and as Shikamaru would say, 'troublesome', but she did care for them. And her cooking was amazingly amazing. "Whatever..."

* * *

Ino was waiting in front of Shikamaru's apartment. He moved out of the family house just a while ago into this little thing.

She was going to wait until tomorrow to apologize. They agreed to practice a week ago, but she couldn't be any more patient.  
She wanted to see him, for some strange reason.

But then again, why would he have asked _her _to train with him, and not Temari? The thought of the girl furies her. Who cares...

She picked at a knot in her almost perfect hair when she saw his figure.

"Shikamaru..." she called out quietly.

He looked like he wanted to run, but continued toward her.


	3. Problems

With each step, stars started to appear in his vision. It wasn't often that Shikamaru felt so exhausted from the sun.  
Maybe it was the fact that Ino was probably here to yell at him again...  
Or how the beads of sweat slowly dripped down her forhead... The way the light shined on her hair, flowing a little with the weak wind.  
He had to stop thinking of her like that. It was all Choji's fault for bringing it up earlier. Now he was just being weird, it felt awkward.

He didn't mind though. He shouldn't mind... It's just Ino standing in front of him right now. He always felt natural when she was around.

"Shikamaru..." Ino started.

She wasn't used to being the first to apologize. She always got what she wanted, everything her way. Especially with Shikamaru. He'd do anything she tells him to do. She can tell him to get on his fours and bark, just because he would obey.  
He probably only did it because he knew it would be easier if he just did it.

Ino has always been bossy, but right now was not the time.

"Shikamaru, I'm-"

"Ino, I don't know what I did to make you so mad. But I am sorry." Shikamaru said. He speeded through. Interrupting Ino, when she was actually trying to make things better. Maybe if she hadn't hesitated and just told him straight up.

"I was supposed to apologize first!" Ino said. She was a little angry but more at herself than the him.

Shikamaru scratched his head. This girl was acting weird these past days, it must be that time of the month. But Ino never showed it, even then, in her emotions. Surprisingly.

"I'm sorry about last night." Ino said.

Shikamaru just nodded.

"I don't know what's gotten to me. But I'm happy for you, really." It was the biggest lie she's told in her life. Her throat was dry now, just from speaking those words. "I just hope it doesn't get between our friendship..."

He was surprised. She was happy about him and Temari? Ino hated the sand kunoichi...  
Did he actually expect her to be jealous... Would he have even cared?

"Of course not, Ino" Shikamaru replied.

Ino shivered at the sound of her name. He said it so, softly.  
Silence flew by on a breeze of wind, dancing around the two. There was an unpleasant tension between them. It was never like this when they were together. Silence was common between the two, but it was never this weird. Ino wanted to run.

"Hey! You guys are just who I was looking for."

Ino recognized her voice from anywhere.

"Will one of you watch my son? I have to go to a meeting." Kurenai said.

Shikamaru answered first, "I'll do it." He must feel a strong connection with this kid. He vowed to Asuma that he'd protect his family.

"Me too." Ino said.

She still wanted to be in Shikamaru's presence. Even if it wasn't sweet. After all, he was her best friend.

"Great! The more people, the better." With that, Kurenai placed Asuma Jr. in Ino's arm and left.

The little kid weighed so much for a one year old. Ino playfully pinched his cheeks, then smiled at him. Asuma Jr. grabbed a lock of her blonde hair and started to pull it.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Ino pulled the boys arm, hoping he'd let go, but only ended in more pain.

Shikamaru smirked. "Hand him over." He held his arms out.

"He's not a toy- ow! You have to be care- OW!"

Shikamaru stood next to her then took the boy from her arms. Asuma Jr. smiled and happily leaped into Shikamaru's.

"He likes you." Ino said.

The crazy little boy was now sleeping, mouth half open. She knew that Shikamaru watched him often, that's why Kurenai had come to his place.

Shikamaru started to walk to his door. Ino followed behind.

"Ah, he just gets shy around pretty women."

"You call that shy?" Ino said.

She took a quick look around his apartment. This was Ino's first time in here. he kept it neater than she thought it would have been. Neater than most guys...

Then she realized. Shikamaru just referred Ino as a pretty woman. Did he really mean that?

Her face grew hot, she was sure steam was rising.  
Why was she reacting like this? It was only Shikamaru...

* * *

A sound buzzed through the air and immediately woke Ino up.

She sat up straight on the sofa. Asuma Jr. was lying down next to her.

"Coming." Shikamaru said. He got up from the sofa across and headed to the door.

Ino watched as he sleepily strolled across the room. They had both fell asleep after a friendly conversation. Ino didn't even get angry or argue with him. She was proud of herself. It was just a normal friend talk, catching up on each others life. They got tired quickly though. Plus they already knew what was on with the other.  
She was happy Kurenai was back now. Ino was exhausted.

"Temari?"

Ino's ears stung. With a blink, she was standing next to Shikamaru in the doorway, her arms crossed.

Temari's lips formed an _O. _Ino gave a quick smile.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru was in the worst situation he could ever imagine. It wouldn't have been surprising if they started a cat fight right now.

"She's helping me babysitting Kurenai's kid." he replied.

Ino wished he would've said more. All he did was tell the total truth, but only if Shikamaru had driven her away.

Temari brightened up quickly at the words. She gently took Shikamaru's hand in hers. "Can I have a talk with you outside?"

Without an answer, she pulled him away.

Ino clenched her fist tight. She just wanted to slid that girls throat. Bad.

Shikamaru sensed this and turned his head to face her.

_"I'll be back soon."_ He mouthed.

Ino believed him. He couldn't just leave Ino at his house with a little boy, right?  
Besides, who would want to spend so much time with that sand sweaty girl...


	4. Procedures

"Shh... Don't cry, you're a big boy."

Ino held a bawling Asuma Jr. in her arms. The kid was scratching her and trying to escape from her grip.

He started to cry just after Shikamaru left.

_Shikamaru..._

It's been at least half an hour, and he still hadn't been back. She should've known.  
It hurt Ino to know that Shikamaru had not come back to her, for Temari...

Ino trusted him with her heart. But he lied to her.

Why did she care about him so much, anyways? He was just a friend, but what she felt for him, was much more than friendship.

Did she like him? Like the way she had loved Sasuke in earlier years?

Like how a person will crawl into their love's arm at night, until the sun shined bright on them?

And was this feeling swelling up in Ino's stomach... Jealousy?

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

The blue sky suddenly turned to a dark gray substance. Little drops of rain touched the earth's soil, then began to pound to the ground.

She loves him. Ino loves Shikamaru.

This wasn't the love she was familiar with. It wasn't romantic like in the movies. It wasn't the way she dreamt her first love would be like.

Instead, it was painful. But still, she hung tight onto this love she felt for him.

* * *

Shikamaru started to get uncomfortable.

Temari had dragged Shikamaru into a dark alley to "talk", but it was obvious that she had been trying to make her moves.

Their conversations at first were normal. Now she was taking them somewhere else.

"You love me right?" Her voice sat on the still air. She put her hands on his chest. She was surprised to feel the muscles on his slim body. Then she ran her hands around him to his back.

Yesterday, he would have been able to answer this question fairly quickly. But now, all that came to his mind was...

...Ino...

Oh god, was she going to yell at him when he got back. Or worse, what if she was crying?  
He hated it when girls cried, especially when he was the reason.

Shikamaru had seen Ino cry once. They informed the family that Inoichi died. Along with the news of his own father. They both shared the same emotion then, and he, _Shikamaru_, had been the person she first came to.

It hurt him when he thought about her. He _lied _to her. He was the one person she trusted. Betrayal was the right word for what he had done.

Why did he want to be with Ino so much, when Temari was standing right in front of him...?  
She was supposed to be the one he loved, but...

Shikamaru touched Temari's arms. It was rough, like she went swimming in a sand pit.

Temari closed her eyes, catching on to the situation. _He was going to kiss her..._ She giggled on the inside. She's been waiting for this for a while. And now he was finally going to do it.  
She leaned in, closer into him...

"I gotta go."

Shikamaru pulled away.

"What?" Temari said. She had a puzzled look to her face. He didn't kiss her? What was this?

"I can't... I can't tell you what you need to hear. Because, that would be a lie..."

Shikamaru prepared to be slapped. Temari was a girl, but she had the powers like a grown man.

"It's because of _her_. Isn't it?"

She was right. Shikamaru couldn't stand being away from Ino. Sure she was annoying and bossy. But she was Ino, and he loved her, just for being herself.

Why couldn't he have realized this earlier...

"Yes." Shikamaru replied, quietly.

And slap Shikamaru she did.

He stood in front of Temari still, not moving a single limb. His cheeks felt like someone had gone and slid it open.

He was sure that this was going to leave a bruise for at least a week.

"You're a jerk!" Temari said. She put her hands to her face, covering her cries.

The sky decided to join in with her.

Rain hit his cheek, drop by drop. Slowly, making sure he felt the sting.

"I'm sorry."

Shikamaru turned from her then started to run back towards his house. He hoped that Ino was still there.

The rain began to pick up its speed, blinding the street's view in front.

His cheeks were now burning as he ran.

Shikamaru had made two girls cry today, and it was all his fault. Neither of them deserved it...

_Troublesome..._

* * *

Only one more chapter left! Hell yeah!  
I can't explain how proud I am of myself for continuing this story.  
Usually I just drop stuff because it just seems stupid after a while...  
One "Yay!" for that.  
And after I'm done, I can actually start studying for finals. I'm a huuge procrastinator...  
Another "Yay!"

This chapter was a short one, but I feel it told a lot.  
I am truly having lots of fun writing this story, and I hope it reached out to someone:)


	5. Answers

Ino's loose hair fell damp down her back. Her eyes were so focused on the ground. Someone could be following her, and she wouldn't notice.

She stopped at a puddle before her.

Ino just left Shikamaru's house, after Kurenai had come and got her son.

He didn't come back at all. She wanted to wreck his place before she left. But that wasn't going to help at all. She needs to grow up. It wasn't his fault he didn't care for her like she did him.

The rain smacked against Ino's body, making her wince.

She continued to walk back to her house.

Surely, her mom was going to freak when she saw Ino dripping wet. Crying.

First she would go get a big, warm towel for Ino to dry in. Then she would try to comfort her. If dad was still alive, he'd find Shikamaru and kill him.

Gosh, was she spoiled.

But what parent wouldn't do the same thing if their child was upset?

* * *

"Ino!" Shikamaru flung his door open. His voice cracked. He hasn't yelled in a while.

"Ino! Are you still in here?"

The room was dark and empty. She was gone.

Shikamaru immediately spun and fled his house. He ran in the direction of Ino's house.

* * *

"Ino, wait!"

She could pick out his voice while sleeping, it bothered her.

Ino ignored Shikamaru and kept walking. She paced faster, hearing he was getting closer.

Why was he after her anyways? He had to stop torturing her so much.

The rain was pouring so hard, Ino could barely see where she was walking.

"Ino." he was just behind her now.

"Get away from me!" Ino said, running away. "I hate you!"

Her foot got caught on the step of the sidewalk, sending her into the air. She landed face first, in a muddy puddle.

This all caused her to start bawling. This was so not Ino. She was never this clumsy.

Shikamaru quickly ran to her, pulling her on his lap. He put his arm around her as she hid her face in his chest.

Ino could hear his heart beat. It was steady, but fast.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said. He hated to see her like this. This wouldn't have happened if he just kept his promise in the first place.

Ino suddenly realized their situation and pushed him away. Her eyes were now dry.

"You lied to me..." she said.

Shikamaru opened his lips, but nothing came out. It was the truth, and he couldn't take it back.

Ino got frustrated with his actions. "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be smooching with Temari?"

Oh, how Ino hated that name.

Shikamaru furrowed his brows. He knew she was going to be mad, but this was more work than he thought it'd be.

"I need to tell you something."

"You need to apologize!" Ino interrupted. She got up on her feet and crossed her arms, down at Shikamaru.

He stood up too, in front of her. He had grown so much since school days.

"Look, Ino I was confused... Of what I felt... But now I know."

Ino sighed. She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to hear it. It was only going to kill her, coming from himself.

"Leave me alone!" She continued her stubborn act. Ino wasn't mad, she was just, heartbroken.

Shikamaru was now irritated. Why did he like someone so hard-headed? He just wanted a normal life, but with Ino in it wasn't helping. Life without her would be miserable, though.

He needs to tell her he loves her, before it's too late.

Ino started to stomp away from him." I don't want to talk to you."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Ino! For once, will you listen to me?"

When did he become so demanding?

Ino was startled. Shikamaru had never yelled at her, he doesn't even yell at others.

"You know I care about you." Shikamaru started. "I don't know what's got to me, leaving you alone like that."

Ino faced away from him. She knew he felt guilty, and apologetic. But she didn't want him to feel empathy for her...

"Okay."

That was all she could manage to say.

Shikamaru let go of her arm and scratched his head.

"Oh, and there's something else I need to tell you." he said.

Ino nodded for him to continue.

His heart began to beat faster. He took a deep breath.

"I... I love you."

Ino's mind went blank. He loved _her? _And not Temari? Was she just making things up in her mind... Shikamaru would never like her anyways, she was not the average woman he always said he wanted to marry. She was far too _troublesome_ to him, as he would say.

"I thought you like Temari." Ino said

"I thought so too."

"What's with the sudden change?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"This."

And without warning, Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned into her, softly resting his lips on hers.

Shivers ran down Ino's back. Electricity flowing through her blood. He was kissing her. Shikamaru Nara was kissing her. His lips were soft, and he tasted so sweet, she would have never imagined this day to come.

Ino closed her eyes and let herself fall into his affection.

Shikamaru pulled Ino closer by her waste. He just now realized how long he wanted this. It felt so... right...

Ino pulled away first, still shocked.

Her anger was now long gone. Ino couldn't help but let her lips curved up into a smile. She was lighthearted and beaming with joy.

"I love you too, moron." Ino teased.

"I can't be one. I've got an IQ over 200."

Shikamaru pecked her cheek.

"Hey, ever thought about what would happen if I didn't like you back?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru cheesed at this. She was getting smarter day by day.

"Impossible."

* * *

There are many people out there, but there's only one girl he would always find behind the desk with flowers in her hand. Her blue eyes shining at the sight of him walking in.

And there was only one boy who was just too lazy to go out anywhere. Well, that was unless she dragged him with her. But he wouldn't complain.

Because he loves her. And she loves him. Only one person in the world you can loe like that. The caring and the fondness. It can never be replaced.

And it all began with one answer.

* * *

Ugh, wtf cheesy ending:(  
Hmm, love stories will always be cheesy, they're so heart warming though!

I need to go find me a man.

Thanks for reading!  
Peace out ;)


End file.
